Breaking You Gently
by Mistress of Darkness
Summary: DarkSato pairing. Short and fluffy. You've been warned.


A/N:

This is my first attempt at ShonenAi, and hopefully the only one I will ever have to write. To be honest, this was a bet between me and my best friend, because I wanted to prove that I am not a complete innocent. Anyways, this is my warning now; if you can't handle a little bit of... what do you call it, anyway? Well, whatever. I'll just rate it R and that should be good, ne? Enjoy.

Mistress of Darkness

---

P.S.

I feel very ashamed to actually sign for this story.

---

Now what shall I call it… um…. 'Dark's Trap'? No; that's too blunt. 'Satoshi's first kiss'? Nah…. that's kind of corny. I know! I'll call it….

---

**Breaking You Gently**

Satoshi entered the room and looked around casually. Was _this_ Dark's next target? There didn't appear to be anything here worth stealing, let alone a valuable artwork. It was just some lousy old abandoned house that had pretty much been stripped of any valuables by the common thieves over the last five years or so. Then again... this room seemed to be in pretty good shape. It looked as though someone had fixed it up recently; the bed was made and everything.

He spun around at the sound of the door closing, and a click told him it had been locked. There, looking very smug indeed, stood Dark. "What are you doing here?" Satoshi asked him.

"I said I'd be here in my note, didn't I?" Dark asked mockingly. "That's why you came, isn't it? To lay a trap for me?" Satoshi's face was a blank mask. Dark was right, of course. "But this time it's you who's fallen into a trap. You see... in all this time you've always been the one to keep your cool," Dark continued, leaning back against the door, completely relaxed.

"What do you want, Dark?" Satoshi demanded. He was sick of listening to the thief's ramblings, and was not very impressed with the idea of being locked in the room with him.

Dark frowned, but the amusement didn't leave his eyes. "What's wrong, commander? You don't like being here with me? Or you just don't like the table's being turned. This time _you're_ the one at _my_ mercy."

"I'm not at your mercy," Satoshi stated calmly.

"Of yeah?" Dark said. He took a menacing step toward the boy, and Satoshi held his ground. "You see?" Dark asked, looking at the calm-looking Satoshi with interest. "You never look afraid." Before he even realized Dark had moved, he was uncomfortably close. "I want to see you scared," Dark said, grasping Satoshi's shoulders, their faces mere inches apart. Satoshi could feel Dark's breath on his lips. The younger boy pulled himself loose and took a single step back.

"I'm not afraid of you, Dark," he said with an icy glare.

"I know," replied the thief, advancing once again. "But I'm going to break you down, Satoshi," he said. Satoshi was going to give him a piece of his mind, but hesitated. That look in Dark's eyes... it wasn't anger or aggressive. Heck, it wasn't even threatening. It was just... gleeful. He looked excited, happy even. He didn't like it at all, and took a step backward. Anything that made the thief smirk could _not_ be good...

Satoshi fell backwards onto the bed, having backed right into it, and Dark took the chance to pin him there with his body, holding his arms with his hands. Satoshi's eyes widened in fear. Dark leaned forward. "I want to see you sweat. I'm going to break you..." With that, he leaned in and kissed Satoshi, right on the lips. At first he was so shocked he couldn't move at all, but presently Satoshi's spinning mind began to clear enough to register what had just happened. Dark pulled back, and looked down for a moment at Satoshi's pale face, eyes wide and terror-filled. _Was that...my first kiss?_ Dark wasted no time in getting back to it. "Virgin lips..." he mumbled between kisses "...taste so much better..."

He wanted to cry; he wanted to scream. In truth, he couldn't remember ever feeling more helpless; trapped on a bed by none other than his worst enemy.

Dark pulled back, that smirk still there, and Satoshi glared dagger's at him. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" he gasped. "Got off-" Dark kissed Satoshi again, this time holding it longer, deeper. Satoshi closed his eyes tightly and struggled against the strong arms that were holding him, but they both knew that his struggle was useless. Dark had complete control.

Dark pulled his lips back for a moment, and Satoshi, breathing heavily from a combination of his fruitless struggles and his lack of air during their kiss, leaned his head back, trying to keep it as far from dark as possible. "Dark!" he said angrily, suddenly pushing against the thief with his upper body as he struggled to sit up and force him off of him. He fell back without success, leaned his head back, and cried out.

"Someone he-!" he gasped as once again he was kissed; Dark was more rough than he had been - more forceful. Satoshi groaned as he felt Dark pry at his lips, and he felt his tongue conquering his mouth. Dark could taste the fear in Satoshi, as well as the confusion.

"Now, now, Satoshi," he panted when he finally pulled back. Dark leaned down to whisper in his ear, "Are you afraid?"

Satoshi struggled again, panting heavily, using every ounce of strength he had to get the older boy off of him, but Dark was bigger and stronger, and not about to be pushed off so easily. He leaned in once more, prying Satoshi's mouth open with his own, and Satoshi gasped once more, feeling Dark's tongue inside his own mouth, running along the walls of it, forcing him to submit to it.

Dark smirked as he felt the tension on the boy's arms lessen slightly. It wouldn't be long now; soon he knew Satoshi would submit to his will. Dark released the younger boys lips and instead began to suckle, gently at first, along the nape of his neck. Satoshi kept his eyes squeezed shut from the strength he was using. Dark could still feel him squirming, trying hopelessly to escape him. Dark held fast to his hands, and he could feel through his fingers the muscles in Satoshi's wrists tensing and releasing, as he clenched and unclenched his hands, depending on how hard he tried to get free.

Knowing that his weight alone could hold the younger boy down to some degree, Dark released one of his hands and Satoshi immediately brought it down between their chests, using it to try to push the older boy off of him. Dark was unfazed, and Satoshi moved his free hand around to Dark's back, digging his fingers into his shoulder, hoping the pain would cause him to loosen up his grip enough to...

Instead, Dark only got stronger in his suckling of Satoshi's neck. He moved his lips upward along the neck, the jaw, back down again, further back, and then, when Satoshi dug his nails into his back, Dark responded by biting down gently on Satoshi's shoulder. He released Satoshi's other hand and brought both hands up to the smaller boy's chest, working to unbutton his shirt.

"Dark..." Satoshi cried, realizing what he was doing, and he grabbed at Dark's wrists to stop him. He tried with all of his might to push Dark away, but far from being phased, he let Satoshi struggle a bit more, before, having had his fun with the buttons, he left the shirt alone only half-undone. Dark moved his body closer, if that was possible, and pressed down even harder on the smaller boy's own body.

Satoshi groaned but it was the only sound he could make, because Dark's kisses only grew more and more fierce; more and more conquering. He could feel his energy draining from him at last, and so could Dark. With a smirk he paused in his assault to whisper in his ear, "this is your first time doing something like this, isn't it?" Satoshi did not reply, but grunted as he struggle harder than before for a moment - a small bit of energy managing to surge through his exhausted body. "Don't worry..." Dark said, adjusting himself centered over his prey. "I'll try to make things enjoyable."

Dark went back to his suckling, moving along Satoshi's neck gently, but with purpose. Satoshi had finally stopped stuggling, but his breath was harsh and ragged. Dark smirked at this. The boy had exhausted himself trying to get loose, and now he was easy prey.

Satoshi could feel his skin still tingling in the places Dark had lingered longer, even after Dark had moved along to another spot, and he knew that it would leave marks. Seeming to read his mind, Dark paused long enough to whisper, "You'll have fun explaining this, won't you, Satoshi..." Satoshi clenched his jaw and did not reply.

Dark lay on top of him, and a shiver went through his lower body. Satoshi could feel it too, and much to his dismay his own body reacted to the feeling, and the same shiver went through him. His knees felt weak, even though he wasn't standing on them. He started to relax his arms a tiny bit. _This really is hopeless_.

Dark paused long enough to look at Satoshi's face and smiled.

...his lips slightly parted, eyes closed, drawing in slow, trembling breaths...

He could feel Satoshi submitting, as he had known all along he would. _He lasted longer than I thought, though,_ thought Dark, smirking as he moved his hands along Satoshi's shoulder, kissing the bit of chest he had exposed when he'd managed to undo some buttons earlier. Satoshi moaned quietly, but kept his eyes closed as Dark grasped his left nipple gently and began to suck on it lovingly.

He moved down his chest as far as the shirt would allow, and stopped where the exposed skin stopped, just above the stomach. He massaged there for a moment with his tongue, but once he got bored with that spot he reached up and pulled either side of the button-up shirt apart, popping off the last three buttons and finally succeeding in removing the nuisance shirt, which he had already pushed back from the shoulders for other... reasons. In order to keep kissing lower down, he had to move his body back as well, and so he did so. Dark lingered above Satoshi's belly button for a moment, before kissing it gently, and licking just below it. The response was automatic, and Satoshi instinctively brought his knees up on either side of Dark and moaned quietly. Still, he did not resist.

_You've submitted._ _And now... you're mine..._

Dark continued to kiss along Satoshi's lower stomach for a moment longer before moving upward once more. As his fingers traced across the skin just above the pant-line, another shudder went through Satoshi's body. Satoshi began to breathe more heavily in fear of what the thief was going to do, and whimpered softly, hardly audible, but he heard. Dark sighed and moved back up, letting Satoshi's relax again as he slid his hands up the smaller boy's body, and Satoshi's rythmic breathing filled his ears once more.

Once he was sure that Satoshi had given up on struggling, Dark rolled the younger boy onto his stomach, and then lay on top of him, keeping them both quite warm, and at the same time forcing the younger boy to stay down. Satoshi could feel the other's weight preventing him from escaping, and once again Dark began to kiss his neck, this time from the back. Satoshi closed his eyes and lay still. He was not enjoying this, but he didn't fight it. _Soon...he'll get bored with me soon..._ Dark massaged one side of Satoshi, sliding his mouth and tongue in small circles, up along one shoulder, the neck, the jaw... he could taste the sweet Hikari as he moved along, his hands grasping the other around his chest, beneath them both. As Dark moved across the back of his neck and along the other jaw, Satoshi felt the thief's hands move downward as well, massaging gently down his shoulders, his chest... along either side of his body toward his hips...

His eyes snapped open as he realized what Dark was doing, and Dark felt the Hikari, who had finally relaxed and submitted to him, stiffen once more. "Da..." Satoshi gasped as Dark gave a particularly forceful suckle on his right shoulder, in the crook of his neck, causing him to gasp. "Don't..." Dark smirked, fingering the button of Satoshi's pants in thought. He sighed, and pulled one arm out from beneath them and placed it over Satoshi's wrist, holding him there. The other arm he left resting against Satoshi's abdomen.

"Not now, ne?" he whispered in Satoshi's ear, and left it at that.

Dark was not so cruel as to go that far if the boy wasn't willing, but to make up for his refusal of access to his Satoshi's full body, Dark was going to make up for it in what was left of his time with Satoshi. He turned Satoshi back onto his back, and looked down at the pale but calm face.

"We're almost done..." Dark whispered softly in Satoshi's ear. "Just a little more..." He leaned forward and lay on top of the boy once more, resting his head on the others shoulder and gently grasping his wrists in his hands, holding both their hands at their sides. Slowly, rythmically, Dark moved his body in a sort of gentle dance. Satoshi closed his eyes in relaxation and let out a soft moan. Dark continued to move, slowly, almost unnoticable to watch but they could both feel it. Satoshi felt the rythm, and was drawn into it. _No, I can't! But..._ Dark was patient, continuing his rythm, waiting for the Hikari's inner struggle to end. Back and forth, in a circlular motion with the tiniest and gentlest thrust... Satoshi, despite any inner struggles against it, was drawn into the rythm. He felt himself being moved by Dark... moving with dark... their bodies moulding into one.

Dark smirked as Satoshi closed his eyes once more in relaxation and moved with him.

_I broke you, Satoshi Hikari. _

-owari-

---

A/N:

Okay, did you like it? Maybe I don't want to know... Anyway, R&R if you want to...

Mistress of Darkness


End file.
